Betrayed (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by BlackTacoSauce
Summary: Percy is the two time hero of Olympus, the Bane of Kronos, holder of the sky and more. But when Zeus is told a lie from Annabeth he believes it.. and goes a little too far with Percy's punishment. In fact, every being is pissed at him and he is forced to make a decision. What will he do? Rated M for strong language and gore.
1. CH1 Accused

**A/N: I don't own PJO or this story.**

**Chapter 1: Accused**

_2 years after the war with the giants, Camp Half-Blood_

-3rd person POV-

Camp half-blood was in a cheerful mood, knowing that Gaea was put to rest again and the gods still ruled. All thanks to? Percy Jackson. He was now viewed as an icon and some even say he is the face of the camp. Percy was recently elected by _every_ camper and counselor including Mr. D that he is now the director. (Of course Dionysus was relieved that he no longer had to stay at camp, Percy convinced Zeus(Chaos knows how) to revoke his punishment.) The camp was updated with marble walkways and each cabin was rebuilt. The camp seemed to be sprawling with activity year round. Percy was relieved to see that the gods didn't bother him much, so he had lots of time to train the campers. But what he didn't know is that at that very moment, Zeus called an emergency meeting on Olympus. The worst part was that Percy became very distant with Annabeth. They recently had a hard fight and a close break-up, but Percy calmed he and her down so tat they can re think their actions.

_Olympus, that day_

-Annabeth POV-

Percy has been such a jerk lately. I think he's cheating on me, but who gives a crap? I'm so tired of his stupid Seaweed Brain comments like 'Are you on your period?' or her favorite 'What did I do?'. I'm just sick of the low level of respect (if at all) Percy is given me. So how do I get paybacks? Well, he was sneaking off one night on the front lines in Greece.. maybe I can convince Zeus to punish him for that.. With that click in her head, she thought of a plan that would surely give Percy a days worth of explaining to do. I started with step one by exiting camp and going to Olympus. I walked up to Zeus and he looked slightly surprised. "What are you doing here, demigod?" Zeus asked. "Zeus, I have some information about Percy that doesn't exactly show him off as the Hero of Olympus." Zeus's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? Thanatos himself saw the clarity of his soul, he is free of evils." I took that in, and quickly (Being the daughter of wisdom and all) made a comeback. "I know, but that only happened because he chose to kill Gaea in the end."

"What do you mean _in the end_? Percy was always on our side, was he not?"

"I can't directly answer that question, but he did sneak off a few times after dark in the camp on the front lines in Greece."

"That would explain what the fates told us, about there being a spy among us and we must purge the curse. But generally _purging_ simply means killing. Many demigods died Annabeth, but do you really think Percy, bane of Kronos and two-time savior of Olympus would commit treason?"

I cocked my head slightly. "I wasn't exactly thinking he-" Zeus cut her off. "It makes sense why we felt an evil presence in Olympus during those nights, Percy was plotting to destroy us!" I grew wide eyes. "I doubt that he-"

"You will not defend a traitor, Annabeth, you will be charged too!" I gasped. "Go and gather all demigods and beings on our side and bring theme here tomorrow at noon. Oh, and one more thing. I want that boy brought in _chains_."

I stared at Zeus. "Why? But.. He just-"

"ANABETH CHASE, ARE YOU A TRAITOR AS WELL?" Zeus shouted. "No, no, and-"

"Then we are done here. Follow my orders precisely, and get the Romans, too."

_Later that evening, Camp Jupiter_

-3rd person POV-

Reyna was catching up on some paperwork that she had forgotten about when suddenly Jason burst in. "Rey- Reyna-, it's.. it's Annabeth. She needs to speak to you." Reyna shot up and bolted out the door to see an Iris message with Annabeth standing in it. "Reyna, there is an emergency global meeting at Olympus in New York tomorrow at noon. Don't be late. Have your campers waiting by the forum and ready to travel by 10:00 tomorrow. There will be a portal to the meeting." Before Reyna could ask questions, Annabeth swiped through the message and turned to Jason. "Let's get the word out, then."

_Camp Half-Blood, the next morning_

Chiron trotted happily toward the dining area, where breakfast had just started. He saw people settling down and Annabeth running up to him. "Chiron, prepare the camp, there is an emergency global meeting on Olympus at noon." Annabeth said with regret showing in her eyes. "Ok.. It's very rare the gods wish for all loyal beings to attend, so this must be very important." Chiron reasoned. Annabeth gulped and pointed towards two Olympian guards dressed in full battle armor who were walking over Half Blood hill. Chiron cocked his head when he noticed that they were holding shackles between their hands. "WHERE IS PERCY JACKSON?" The guards bellowed. Percy stepped forward. "I'm here. What can I do for yOUHMPH!" The guards punched Percy in the gut and he staggered backwards, confused. "Ow. What was that for?" He muttered. The guards chained his feet and hands together _tightly. _Percy winced in pain. "GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Percy shouted. "Taking you to the Olympian court, scum. Zeus himself requested you be in chains." Percy gaped at the two man handling guards. "Wha- Why? What's the matt-" He couldn't finish his sentence. The guard layered his mouth in duct tape, preventing him from talking. "I wouldn't squirm too much, those are celestial bronze shackles. Your powers are useless, kid." One of the guards said. The other guard snapped his fingers and Percy and the guards disappeared.

_Olympus, 12:00_

"All rise" Zeus said as the other 12 Olympian gods walked in, sitting on their respective thrones. "You may be seated." The Romans, Lupa, Greeks, Hunters, Satyrs and more all sat. "We may now begin the thirty fourth Olympian trial. Bring in the defendant." Zeus gestured towards a few guards at the door. The same guards brought in Percy, who was shirtless and in a chastity belt revealing scars and whip lashes all over his body, while also being in chains. Hundreds of gasps filled the room, including ones from the gods, except for Zeus. Percy's eyes looked dreadful and in endless pain. When Hermes and Apollo saw him like this, tears rolled down their face. Poseidon grew wide eyed. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He bellowed. "Brother, your beloved _son_ is a criminal. When you see the evidence, surely you'll agree that he should have been tortured." Percy looked up miserably at his father and mouthed the words _help me_. Poseidon winced and gestured for Zeus to go on. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, director of Camp Half-Blood and Praetor of New Rome. You have been charged with high treason against Olympus. What say you in your defense?" More loud gasps filled the room. The audience began to protest. "SILENCE!" Zeus yelled. The throne room quieted down instantly. "So, Percy, what were you doing those nights on the front lines?"

"Wh- What do you mean? Lord Zeus, I'd nev-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME, BOY. YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU SNUCK OFF AFTER DARK ON THE FRONT LINES. AND DURING THAT TIME, I FELT A DARK PRESENCE IN THE THRONE ROOM, BUT WAS NOTPOWERFUL ENOUGH TO FLASH IN! NOW, WHAT SAY YOU IN YOUR DEFENSE?!" The room was silent, jaw dropped. The general vibe of the room was quite clear, 'Percy would never do such a thing!' But no one was stupid enough to openly stand up to Zeus. All they could do was watch, horrified. "Zeus, I promise you that I would never commit treason. Olympus is my home, why do you think I try so hard to protect it?" His voice trailed off as his body visibly winced in pain. A guard was tightening his shackles. "I- I do admit that I sneaked off in the night, but never did wh- what you think I may have. Please, just get me out of these shackles and we- AHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed in excruciating pain as a guard placed a circular branding iron on his side. He was panting and moaning and groaning. The gods knew hat it was against the ancient laws to interfere or disrupt a trial, but wanted to throw those two guards into Tartarus. Percy slowed down a bit in his moans of pain. "Zeus, Zeus, please.." He was silenced with duct tape. "Percy! Once again, you are charged with high treason? ARE YOU GUILTY AS CHARGED?" Percy looked up and he showed clear signs that he was on the verge of death. "No.. no, lord Zeus.. please..." Zeus summoned his master bolt and raised it. "PERSEUS JACKSON, TRAITOR OF OLYMPUS AND IT'S GLORY, I CAST YOUR SOULD INTO TARTARUS!" Annabeth shot up and raced towards Percy. She started flailing and screaming his name uncontrollably. Poseidon, Apollo and Hermes stood and looked at Zeus. "Wait, Zeus, NOOO!" Zeus pointed his master bolt at Percy. A huge arc of lightning shrieked through the air, making the hairs on the back of everyone's neck stick up. When it hit Percy, an audible "BOOOM" shook the sky. Percy flew back and hit the throne room doors with a thud. His singed body hit the ground stomach first, and burns and scars all over his body. "He's dead.. His life force.. terminated.." Hades looked down and sighed. Tears rolled down his face. Poseidon collapsed to his knees and looked dead ahead, as if nothing else mattered. Most people in the room were bawling their eyes out and sobbing into their friends or whoever was close by. Poseidon's eyes went dark, his beard turned white, became very short and earthquake tremors started shaking the ground. "My son.. The only one who actually was brave, fought well.. He was a hero.. Zeus, in the name of Khaos WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! HE SAVES OUR FUCKING ASSES, TWICE MIND YOU! AND WHAT FUCKING THANKS DO YOU GIVE HIM! CASTING HIS GOOD SOUL INTO THE PIT OF DESPAIR? BROTHER.. YOU.. ARE NOT WORTHY OF THE THRONE. Y\I CANNOT ANYMORE CALL YOU MY BROTHER AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. MAY THE FATES HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL, INFADEL." Poseidon flashed out. Hades did the same, followed by Apollo and Hermes flashing their audience out and leaving. All the other gods did it too until Zeus was alone. He looked out over Olympus, the streets were empty and all action that once existed there was gone. He looked out across the bridge to the elevator doors. All of the Olympians were gathered on the bridge, slowly making their way towards him. He looked to the front of the pack. He nearly doubled over and tried to comprehend what he saw. It was a female dressed in a shrouding black trench coat that seemed to pull all light towards it, and she was walking alongside two others. Zeus mumbled to himself. "Fuck... Nyx..." He looked at the other two and vomited in his mouth a little. "By the fates.. No, oh sweet mother Rhea WHY!" It was Nyx, Tartarus and Khaos herself.. he knew he what was happening. Zeus went into the throne room and locked the doors. He sat on his throne and stared at the doorway. After a few minutes, the doors burst open. Khaos stepped forward, flanked by a Primordial on each side along with 6 Olympians and directly behind her was.. _Percy_?


	2. CH2 Tricked

Chapter 2: Tricked

Disclaimer: As much as I would really like to, I do not own the characters in this chapter.

_Olympus_

-3rd Person POV-

Khaos raised her hand and Zeus flew at unimaginable speeds towards her. When he was only inches from her, it seemed as though he hit a wall, and stumbled onto the ground. Zeus looked up with sorrow. "I- I know what you want.. But.. P-Please, Percy can I talk to you for a second?" Percy shook his head. "Truly uncle, you really are a coward. Why in the name of Hades would I show you mercy if you showed me none at my '_trial_'? Much less talking. Oh, and I bet you're wondering why Lady Chaos, Lady Nyx and Lord Tartarus are here. Zeus, remember a few little things called the ANCNIENT LAWS?" Zeus paled.

"Yes, and I swore upon Lady Khaos that as king of the gods I would follow them. What are you trying to say?"

"Can you really become more of a moron? Lady Khaos, if you wouldn't mind." He gestured his hand towards Khaos.

Khaos cleared her throat. "Amendment 58 Volume Three Section Two Article Seven states, _Any who are charged with treason against the current high ruler must be proven guilty by a test of the current bearer of the seal of truth_. Zeus, Apollo is this era's seal of truth and you know it. All of the Olympians did. Before the process could be done you and you only sealed his fate and sentenced his soul to the pit without a proper vote or proving of guiltiness. Therefore, by the order of the void, Zeus, you have broken an ancient law which you swore in my name to never break."

Zeus opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Tartarus. "No. You are not to speak. Your fate is in the hands of the void and fates."

"Zeus, former king of the gods, lord of the skies and a felon of the void, I hereby revoke all of your titles and sentence you to eternal solitude in the mansion of Nyx. Daughter, you must swear to never let this soul escape your grasp. Do you, primordial of darkness, swear to keep watch and torture with despair, the remaining power of the soul of this criminal?"

Nyx nodded and made an 'x' gesture on her arm. "I swear in the name of the void." Thunder cackled and Nyx, Tartarus and Zeus vanished.

"It is done then. Who wishes to bear the title and power of this former god?" The room was silent. "I know who!" Percy said with excitement. All heads turned to him and tilted because of wondering what he meant. "I never got to explain what actually happened on the front lines. Yes, there was a 'dark' presence in the throne room. Poseidon and Hades can verify that anything or anyone more powerful than Zeus, he considers 'dark'." Poseidon and Hades nodded. "I would never betray Olympus, but I used it as a common ground. Think, who is high in the skies and more powerful than Zeus?" Athena pursed her lips before her eyes widened and then died back down again. "no.. no... he faded long ago.." She muttered under her breath. "Too shocked to believe it Athena?" Athena looked shocked again as the other Olympians looked at her expectantly. "The primordial of light.. Aether."

"Bingo! We have a winner!" A voice said behind them. The crowd turned and looked shocked save Percy and Khaos. Aether was standing in the doorway of the throne room. He looked to be in his early twenties, a buzz cut to suit his light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing Nike shoes, tan shorts and a white tank top. He started to walk towards Percy as the Olympians raised their symbols of power to the man, weray of what he might do. Khaos stepped forward. "Lower your weapons, I have watched over the meetings between Aether and Percy. They are friendly." Percy walked up to Aether and fist-bumped. "Been a long time, hasn't it?" Aether said casually. Percy nodded. "Aether, I was wondering how king of the gods sounds to you. If you don-"

"Percy, that position is fit for a leader as noble as yourself. I wouldn't be able to bear that level of authority. Percy, I was going to ask you something very important as well. If you don't mind.." He looked at each individual Olympian and his mother. "Very well. Percy, it has come to my attention that you are the most worthy being in the universe to take my place. Will you, Perseus Jackson, replace my title as the lord of light?"

Percy looked around and got looks of approval around the room. "Yes to both." Percy grinned. "But one thing Percy," Poseidon asked. "How exactly did you get out of Tartarus so quickly? I swear it was minutes after I flashed out that Hades rounded up all of us and joined forces on the spot with the two primordials and Lady Khaos." Percy grinned sadistically. "Let me enlighten you."

**A/N:**

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating for so long! I swear I will update more often. We just had finals week and I was studying.. Anyways, enough with the lame excuses. What did you think of chapter 2? Should I add some OC's or stick with only PJO / HoO characters?**


End file.
